Fantasy Love
by UndertaleQueen
Summary: Skittlz is tired of all the fighting at home and run away and meets The Creator who takes him to a different world where there is no Yancap or him. Warnings: Sex, language, insest, gore, rape.


Skittlz woke up in the morning to yelling and shouting, Skittlz had lost count to how many fights his mother and his father have had, Skittlz sighed as he sat up he was 20 years old now and he had no life, all it was is go to work in Grillby's bar and have his mother yell and abuse him with words. Skittlz had become numb to the insults and the fighting and how Brassberry his mother looked at him with hate and disgust, Skittlz sighed as he got up and put on some jeans and a hoodie and some trainers as he went down stairs towards the yelling.  
Brassberry and Yancap continued their yelling, though at this point after twenty years Brassberry more or less yelled at him over every little thing because he hated him so much. He was full of so much hate these days, as he started serving the food he looked over. "Finally awake, I thought I was going to have to go wake you up." Brassberry said when he saw Skittlz and started eating.  
Skittlz said nothing he hated his life at the moment he gave up trying to get his mother to love and care about him, Skittlz played with his food and sighed as he ate slowly, Skittlz was quite handsome and was very well built, he had the eyes like his father but he knew how to control them from opening. Yancap and Brassberry continued their argument before Brassberry just left with a growl, getting more pissed off at Yancap. He had to get to work soon anyway; at least he didn't have to be around all of this while he was there.  
Skittlz sighed as he got up and went to his bedroom and sighed deeply, he regretted not running away a few times, he removed his eyes and did self harm, he then spent his money getting his tongue pierced and covering up the tiny holes with tattoos, his mother and father never knew what he did though. Skittlz then got up and took out his back pack and packed it with things like underwear, a pair of socks, his toothbrush, a t-shirt and a hoodie along with his new trainers. "I wont leave yet...but I will get packed first leaving at night will be more easier...when they are cooking tea is when I will leave" Skittlz said to himself as he hid his back pack up under the bed.  
Brassberry came home once his shift was over and made dinner for everyone, ignoring Yancap as he talked, earning an annoyed look from the other. Brassberry just wasn't in the mood to yell at Yancap right now. "Now is my chance..." Skittlz said as he started to write a note, "dear mother and father I'm sorry but I cannot live in this house any longer due to all the fighting and how I just don't belong here anymore. I hate waking up everyday to yelling and screaming from you both, I know its about me and mom I know you hate me I can understand why you hate me...but its fine I forgive you and I do care about you...but I'm sorry this is goodbye" the note reads as Skittlz puts the note on the bed and grabs his backpack and jumps out of the window and leaves.  
Once dinner was ready Brassberry called for everyone to have dinner; he waited a moment before going to Skittlz room, noticing the door was open...which was unusual. Brassberry hummed and looked inside, noticing the note that was on his bed, then went over to read it, frowning a little. A sigh escaped him and he rubbed his skull; he had been so wrapped up in his anger over the years that it prevented him from feeling anything else. Setting the note down he went out to go look for him.  
Skittlz kept walking down the street as he sighed he didn't want this either but had no choice, Skittlz got to the park and looked at it he had fond memories of him and Yanyan being there. Skittlz kept walking as he got to Grillby's bar the place he worked, he hated every moment there with that perverted fire demon, Skittlz kept walking as he got more into the town part and headed towards the train station.  
Brassberry continued to walk and look for him, a couple tears left his eyes, he was such a horrible parent, letting his hate consume him so much. Brassberry sighed, hating how he took some of his anger out on Skittlz when he never did anything to deserve it. Hell he didn't deserve forgiveness for all the shit he put his son through, having let his anger at Yancap consume him enough to hate his own child.  
Skittlz sighed deeply as he got a train ticket and was about to go through the barriers, "I can take you further than any train" a female voice said, Skittlz looked at her "what do you mean?" Skittlz asked her.  
"I can take you to a different au where there is no Yancap and no you... a place far from this one" the woman said to him, "who are you?" Skittlz asked her, "I am The Creator...now then what will you do?" The Creator asked him as she stood there.  
Brassberry continued to search all over the city; he was getting tired but right now all he wanted to do was look for his son...apologize for being such a horrible mother. "Alright take me away from this place" Skittlz said to her as The creator smiled and a portal opened from under Skittlz and he fell into a new world, The creator smiled and left the train station and used her magic to cause the train in the train station to explode. A loud bang and then smoke could be seen from where the train station was, Brassberry froze and looked over toward the area. "Train station..." Brassberry whispered and ran off toward there...it exploded...what if Skittlz had been hurt in the explosion.  
The creator grabbed Brassberry's arm to stop him, "you shouldn't go in there the train had a petrol leak and caused an explosion, the train was empty" The creator said to him. Brassberry stared at her and shook his head. "M-my son, I-I have to find him." He said. "I-I need to find him" he said, scared for Skittlz, "Why you never loved him or cared about him" The Creator said to him as she began to walk off.  
Brassberry watched her go, tears leaving his eyes. "I let anger take over..." He said, having been angry that he had been put into the situation; he couldn't leave because Yancap wouldn't let him, demanding that he stay because a baby he was pregnant with needed both parents.  
After he had been born there was so much about Skittlz that reminded him of Yancap and he started taking his anger out on him too, and once he was able Brassberry worked as much as he could and worked hard, planning to take Skittlz with him once he had the money to run away, but as time had gone on, all the fighting...things didn't turn out how he wanted them to. "Until we meet again maybe I will help you but things must change before then" The Creator said to him as she disappeared.


End file.
